Membuat Nastar
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Membuat nastar itu susah-susah gampang. Apalagi jika membuat nastarnya diawasi oleh kapten merah mereka, Akashi Seijuurou. Complete!


**Membuat Nastar**

**Disclaimer: Characters (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story (c) Chesee-ssu**

**Rate: K+**

**Warning: OOC(s), typo(s), rush, EyD berantakan, untuk menyemarakkan Ramadhan, dll**

**Words: 1.074**

* * *

_Happy reading..._

* * *

Mereka tercengang mendengar perkataan kapten psikopat mereka. Mereka berharap bahwa mereka tak salah mendengar ucapan kapten mereka atau si kapten psikopat ini sudah mulai tobat?

Akashi hanya diam di tempat dengan senyum tipis andalannya. Membuat mereka berpikir bahwa rencana yang diucapkan Akashi pasti berakhir tragis.

"_Ano_, Akashi-_cchi_ tak bercanda, 'kan?" tanya Kise takut-takut, ia tak ingin mati dirajam gunting dan tak dapat menikmati Idul Fitri nanti.

"Apa wajahku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

Perkataan Akashi sukses membuat mereka terdiam, wajah Akashi selalu sama—datar dan menyeramkan—dan tentu saja itu pertanda bahwa Akashi tak sedang bercanda.

Memangnya sejak kapan Akashi suka bercanda?

"Tapi membuat nastar setelah latihan usai itu melelahkan, Akashi. Kenapa tidak besok saja, sih?" tanya Aomine.

_SYUTT!_

Sebuah gunting berwarna merah melayang tepat ke arah Aomine, untung saja Aomine sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menghindari serangan gunting maut milik Akashi. Kalau tidak, mungkin wajahnya yang mirip _zombie_ menjadi persis seperti _zombie_ yang asli.

"Ah, maaf, tanganku licin." Akashi tersenyum sadis. "Sudah kuputuskan, setelah selesai latihan kita akan membuat nastar. Apa ada yang keberatan?"

Mereka terdiam, tak berani menjawab. Pertanyaan Akashi hanyalah sebuah formalitas, mereka yakin jika salah satu dari mereka menolak perintah sang kapten, maka sejarah _gunting melayang_ akan kembali terulang dan jika mereka sedang tak beruntung, mungkin gunting bersejarah itu akan mencium jidat mereka dengan _mesra_.

Mereka hanya bisa berdoa agar Akashi tak melakukan hal-hal gila yang tak dapat diprediksi oleh mereka.

**X.X.X**

Dari awal, mereka tahu bahwa Akashi Seijuurou itu anak keluarga terpandang yang memiliki perusahaan besar di mana-mana. Tapi mereka tak mengetahui jika rumah Akashi itu seluas lapangan golf.

Dalam hati, mereka takjub sekaligus mengeluh melihat rumah Akashi. Takjub karena betapa megah dan elegannya rumah itu. Mengeluh karena mereka harus mengelilingi rumah Akashi yang luas dengan berjalan kaki. Hebat, kurang mengerikan apa lagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou?

Dan yang paling membuat mereka tercengang adalah, ada _maid_ di seluruh ruangan rumah itu. Lantas, mengapa Akashi repot-repot mengajak mereka untuk membuat nastar? Padahal _maid _di rumahnya tak dapat dihitung dengan tangan.

"Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku mengajak kalian membuat nastar bersama, itu untuk kebersamaan sekaligus mengisi waktu luang ." Akashi mengatakan hal itu sambil menyeringai, mengetahui bahwa teman-temannya di belakang sedang berwajah pucat karena Akashi membaca pikiran mereka.

Setelah perjalanan panjang dan menguras tenaga, akhirnya mereka sampai di dapur Akashi. Dapur itu terlihat sederhana namun tetap elegan, Akashi pun menyiapkan bahan-bahan lalu membagi tugas mereka masing-masing.

"Daiki, pecahkan telurnya. Ryouta, ayak tepung terigunya. Tetsuya, parut nanasnya. Shintarou, nanti kocok semua bahan-bahannya. Atsushi, kau yang membentuk nastarnya nanti, aku mau nastarnya bentuk gunting. Dan aku yang akan memanggang nastarnya, ada yang keberatan?"

Seperti biasa, tak ada penolakan walaupun pekerjaan yang Akashi berikan sangat susah bagi mereka—terutama Murasakibara, bagaimana bisa membuat nastar berbentuk gunting?—dan tentu saja Akashi senang melihatnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kutinggal sebentar. Selamat mengerjakan tugas kalian."

"Memang Akashi-_kun_ mau ke mana?" tanya Kuroko penasaran walaupun wajahnya tetap datar.

"Aku ingin meminjam loyang pada tetangga sebelah. Jangan banyak tanya dan lakukan tugas kalian sekarang."

Perintah Akashi segera dikerjakan oleh mereka karena tak ingin memancing gunting kesayangan Akashi keluar. Dalam hati mereka tertawa miris, ternyata orang kaya macam Akashi tak bisa membeli loyang, sungguh ironi.

Setelah kepergian Akashi, mereka melakukan tugas itu dengan baik, sampai Aomine dengan isengnya mencolekkan putih telur di wajah Kise. Tidak terima dengan perlakuan Aomine, Kise pun membalas dengan melempar tepung di wajah Aomine. Ketiga temannya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berharap Akashi tak memenggal kepala duo idiot itu.

"Midorima-_cchi_~" Kise menyeringai kemudian melempar tepung di wajah Midorima, tak terima, Midorima pun melempar mentega ke wajah Kise.

Aomine pun tak ketinggalan melemparkan bubuk terigu dan putih telur di wajah Murasakibara dan Kuroko. "Hei, ayo balas aku, jangan diam saja. Kalau tak bisa membalasku berarti kalian tak lebih dari seorang pecundang."

Kening Murasakibara berkedut kesal mendengar ucapan Aomine. "Aku bukan pecundang, Mine-_chin_," dan dengan kekesalan yang memuncak sebuah telur ayam ia lemparkan pada Aomine.

Dengan segera dapur yang tadinya bersih menjadi berantakan. Kuroko hanya terdiam, menonton temannya yang saling melempar tepung dan telur. Ia ingin melerai mereka agar Akashi tak mengeluarkan gunting keramatnya. Namun niat itu diurungkan ketika ia terkena lemparan tepung dan telur tepat di wajahnya.

Akhirnya Kuroko pun mengikuti keempat orang temannya untuk balas denda. Suara tawa dan umpatan terdengar dari dalam dapur. Dan mereka tak menyadari bahwa Akashi sudah pulang dan mengeluarkan aura mengerikan dari tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya kalian benar-benar menikmatinya sampai-sampai kalian tak menyadari keberadaanku." Akashi tersenyum tipis, membuat aktivitas mereka terhenti.

Mereka hanya diam, takut melihat Akashi saat ini. Sepertinya mereka akan pergi ke alam baka tak lama lagi, mengingat betapa kejamnya Akashi bila sedang marah.

Di luar dugaan, Akashi melemparkan tepung dan mentega di wajah mereka kemudian menyeringai. "Kenapa diam saja, ayo balas aku!" dan tanpa basa-basi mereka pun memulai perang yang sempat ditunda.

Ck, dasar MKKB.

**X.X.X**

Akhirnya setelah bermain-main, mereka pun serius mulai membuat nastar. Dimulai dari Aomine yang selalu gagal memecahkan telur, Kise yang lihai mengayak tepung, Kuroko yang pandai memarut nanas, Midorima yang mengocok bahan dengan kalem, Murasakibara yang frustrasi karena tak bisa membentuk nastarnya menjadi bentuk gunting, dan Akashi yang memanggang kue dengan hebat.

Selagi mereka sedang asyik dengan pekerjaan mereka, Akashi pun mendekati Midorima yang sedang mengocok bahan-bahan.

"Campurkan ini ke dalam bahan-bahan," kata Akashi sambil memberikan botol kecil berisi cairan bening.

Alis Midorima naik sebelah. "Apa ini?"

"Gula cair."

Jawaban Akashi tak membuat hati Midorima puas. Namun tetap ia laksanakan karena ia tak ingin membuat _mood_ kaptennya menjadi buruk.

Setelah melakukan perjuangan panjang yang melelahkan, akhirnya nastar—absurd—buatan mereka pun jadi. Senyum terkembang di wajah mereka. Akhirnya penantian mereka berbuah manis.

"Wah, sudah jadi. Boleh kumakan, Aka-_chin_?"

"Jangan sekarang, Atsushi. Belum azan magrib."

Kise menghela napas. "Kami semua boleh pulang, Akashi-_cchi_?"

"Tentu saja. Dan sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihku, kalian boleh membawa kue nastar ini sebanyak-banyaknya."

Kuroko menatap Akashi heran. "Tak biasanya Akashi-_kun_ bersikap seperti ini."

"Aku hanya ingin berbagi, apa itu salah?"

Skak mat. Kuroko tak dapat menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam lalu mengambil kue nastar itu secukupnya. Yang paling banyak mengambil kue itu adalah Murasakibara sehingga yang lain hanya mendapat sedikit bagian.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka pun pulang ke rumah. Akashi hanya menyeringai melihat kepulangan mereka. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa kue nastar itu sudah dicampur obat pencahar ketika Akashi menyuruh Midorima menambahkannya ke dalam adonan.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kalian membuang-buang bahan makanan dan membuat dapurku berantakan. Kuharap nastarnya enak." Akashi bermonolog.

Kita doakan saja mudah-mudahan mereka masih bisa selamat dan dapat mengikuti Hari Raya Idul Fitri yang akan datang.

* * *

**a/n: hahaha, apa ini? Kenapa jadi begini coba? Fic ini kira-kira nge-bash gak? Semoga nggak, ya? Ini berdasarkan kisah nyata saya loh~ walaupun ada perombakan besar-besaran dalam cerita, hehehe. Oh, iya, happy birthday buat Kagami, semoga makin tinggi /plak. Well, thanks for reading *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


End file.
